Ratings
by Damgel
Summary: What if the guys could see just how much we loved them, in a ratings system! RaphxDon LeoxMikey & hints of OTP4


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the turtles. Damn...

**Author's Note: **A random TMNT story I came up with, all thanks to Anticia (you can find her work on Deviantart dot com under the same name.) she drew a 3 page comic called 'Ladies Men' and I fell in love with it. XD it's so funny, you all definitely need to check out her work; she's an absolutely brilliant artist. :) And I came up with this story after I was talking with her about 'Ladie's Men'. She mentioned that about 70 of the female TMNT fans out there love Donnie - and that spawned a fic XD I hope you enjoy.

**---------- -----------**

**-Ratings-**

"What? I'm in third place! Why?" Mikey wailed, completely horrified and beyond traumatized at his discovery.

Raphael grunted, straightening up from his round of exercise with the punching bag. "What are ya babblin' about now ya knucklehead."

Turning sad blue eyes towards his older brother, Michelangelo sniffled loudly, "I was looking up our scores… I'm in third place."

Contorting his face as confusion settled in his gut, Raphael wiped his hands free of chalk dust as he headed towards his brother and leaned over the back of his chair. "What the shell are ya talkin' about?" he asked, reading the words over his shoulder that was on the computer screen.

Mikey sniffled and pointed to the website. "Here, see? I'm ranked number three by fans everywhere as being their favorite. Number three! I'm not number one! I thought kids loved me!"

"They do; anyone under the age of eight." Raph pointed out then snickered as he motioned to the age range bars.

Leo sighed and set his book down, frowning at his two brothers across from him at the table. "Why are you two worried about things like this? We all know we are just as important as the oth-"

"You're just sayin' that cause yer last." Raphael barked.

"What?" Leonardo was up and out of his chair in a flash, his eyes wide as he took in his score compared to Mikey's. "I lost to _Mikey_?"

Mike laughed, simply overjoyed to at least not be the least loved of his brothers. Raphael laughed just because he was so going to rub this in Leo's face.

"Well lookie at that. Mr. Fearless isn't liked by the fans all that much either!" He chuckled and folded his arms, smirking triumphantly at his eldest brother.

Leo deflated. It didn't matter he had just reprimanded Mikey not two seconds ago about this – but damnit, knowing he wasn't as well liked compared to the others was downright depressing!

"So if Leo is last, that's gotta mean I'm the most loved." Raphael grinned, slapping Mikey's hand away from the mouse so he could stroll up to see his score.

The three brothers went deathly silent.

Slurping loudly at his soda pop through a straw stuck in the can, Donatello emerged from the depths of his lab with his magnifying goggles strapped to his head, work gloves that reached his elbows and his leather apron that he used for many of his mechanical projects – you know, in case they blew up.

Donnie smiled, his eyes looking far bigger than usual with his goggles still down, "Hey guys, what are you up too?"

Raphael scowled at him before he turned away, not wanting to even look at his brother, "This sucks."

Michelangelo burst into laughter and he fell forward on the table, his hand slapping the wood as he giggled insanely, "This is so twisted!" He crowed.

Blinking at his brothers and turning a confused look towards his eldest bro, Don tilted his head curiously, "What's going on?"

Leonardo smiled and simply shook his head, "Turns out you win."

"Huh?" Donatello blinked several times before he flipped his goggles up – now looking somewhat like a four-eyed mutant turtle. "What are you talking about?" He set his can down and wandered over to his brothers, peeking over Mikey's shaking body at the computer screen to see his name above Raphael's with a score well into the 70 range.

Twisting his face up in confusion, Donatello looked at his brothers in turn, taking in Michelangelo's hysterical laughter, Leo's amusement, and Raphael's downright brooding and annoyed look.

"What's going on?" Donnie asked nervously, a cheesy grin on his face as though he was expecting his brother's to shout 'April Fools!' any minute now.

Coughing and hacking as he regained control of himself, Mike wiped his eyes and cooed and chuckled now and then, "Awe, Donnie, you are the most loved by all our fans."

"Huh?"

"You're on top, dude! Everyone loves you the most!" Michelangelo explained, spreading his arms wide. "Turns out everyone loves the geek!"

"But…" Donatello's face heated and darkened in color, "Why me? Th… those scores have got to be wrong! I mean… you're probably the one everybody loves!" Don waved his hands about wildly, so completely embarrassed by all of this; and even a little in denial.

Shaking his head sadly, Mikey sighed loudly, "Sadly, the Battle Nexus Champion isn't the most loved."

"At least you're not last." Leo pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "I try so hard! I work the hardest and train the longest, but not even our fans can see that! They only think of me as… uh…" he leaned forward to read some of their comments, "'Intense, but uptight' and, 'he's such an idiot sometimes; so overprotective, but it's cute! I wish he would just loosen up'." Leo scowled. "I can't 'loosen up' if I do, we could all die!"

Mike raised a brow, "Uh yeah, that's why you're last there dude…" He waved his hand and looked back at the scores, pouting once again. "But I'm the cutest and the most adorable of us all! You'd think everyone would love the goofy, happy-go-lucky guy! I'm like your polar opposite and everything Leo! But no! I'm only a few points above you!" Mike sniffled, looking up at Leonardo with sympathetic eyes.

"Donnie's first…" Raph snorted, glaring down at his feet as he kicked at invisible rocks.

Blushing harder, Donnie expanded the screen to look at all their scores at once. "Well… you're right behind me… I mean, if you get just a few dozen more votes, you'd be on top Raph."

Lifting smoldering amber eyes, something clicked inside of Raphael and Don physically shrank in front of him. "I'll show you who's on top." Raph snarled and reached out for Donnie's arm, tugging him towards his chest where he plastered a hard, desperate kiss to his lips before he dragged him across the lair to his room, where he quickly slammed the door shut behind him. Loud protests echoed through the door and could be heard by the remaining two brothers. Cooes and churrs soon followed and the two turtles began an impromptu serenade to each other – and for everyone else in the lair – as little whimpers and gasps for 'more' and 'faster' soon grew louder in Donnie's distinct sex voice.

Michelangelo fell forward again and slapped the table as he laughed, shaking his head with his brow pressed to the table. "Holy cow! Raph's really…" he snorted and burst into laughter.

Leo stared for several seconds in shock. Did his brother just… did he just seriously…

"Hey, look, our Slash scores!" Mikey grinned and clicked away at the button, his eyes widening the moment they established themselves upon the website, "Damnit, Raph/Leo win!" He whined and fell back in his chair, pouting largely. "And you and me are in like, last place… it's like, every pairing but us is more liked in slash than you and me. That's so sad; you're such a good ride too! At least I'm not bottom with Raph all the time, like you seem to be." He brightened up a bit as he read some of the comments. "See? I've got three slash stories where I get Raphie pregnant!" he grinned brilliantly then blinked as the room grew cold and electricity seemed to jump off of the person next to him. A bit scared, Mike turned his head and gazed up at his brother as his leader's eyes narrowed at him. "Leo?"

Glowering at the orange clad turtle, Leonardo jerked Mikey's chair away from the table and so he could face his wide-eyed youngest brother directly. "Maybe Raph's got the right idea here."

"Huh? Eek!" Mikey soon found himself tossed from his chair and down on the floor with a very dominate Leo above him.

Okay, so this predicament wasn't too bad… but it still sucked that he was in third place.

----------- ----------

XD and that is my "Ratings" story. I made up the scores for the others ((I honestly don't know where they are ranked (except for the LeoxMikey, that pairing doesn't seem to get as much love as the others.) so i just made stuff up and tried to figure out where they might stand as a whole. (I sorta tried to prove my reasoning for Leo, because I love the overprotective work-aholic :) he isn't 'last' in my book at all)

But this was just all for fun, I figured their 'ratings' move around a lot too... but you gotta admit, Donnie does seem up there at the top (he's got two of his own fan-comics and everything right now:) )

-Melissa the Damgel


End file.
